The invention relates to a vacuum pump with a control device for processing operational data and operational instructions.
Known vacuum pumps, turbomolecular pumps, for example, are provided with an electronic control device. By the control device, stored operational instructions are converted into a corresponding control of the drive of the vacuum pump. Further, operational data, for example rotor speeds and operational temperatures, are detected and evaluated in the control device. Via a data line, the control device is connected with a display for displaying the operational data. A separate input means is provided for putting in operational instructions, for example the nominal rotary frequency or a start or stop instruction, and connected with the control device via a data line. Thus, the vacuum pump comprises a display as well as a separate input means as operator interfaces.
It is the object of the invention to reduce the trouble for the operator interfaces in a vacuum pump.